1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical distribution system for use in a frame structure such as the house and more particularly to a means of delivering electrical current, for example electrical power distribution or telephone signal distribution, through channels recessed behind the structure walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional frame construction such as residential and light commercial construction has not traditionally taken the distribution of electrical power directly into account. In conventional construction, electrical power and telephone signals have customarily been added on to the structure after its completion rather than being integrated into the structure itself. Conventional wiring systems have often been referred to as open wire, cable and conduit systems. The conductors used in open wiring are supported on the structure by means of insulative supports, such as porcelain split knobs. Wire protecting tubes or other means must be used when the conductors used in open wiring pass through studs, plates joists, floors, walls or partitions. When the conductors are installed where they may be subject to mechanical damage, the conductors must be run along protective shields or running boards. Conventionally, open wires would be run along ceiling or floor joists in the attic, basement or crawl space and the wires could be attached on the sides of the studs in the walls.
Armored cable wiring is installed by running the cable through holes centrally drilled in the building structure members. The cable is, in turn, attached to boxes mounted on structural members, such as studs. Non-metallic sheathed cable can be installed and supported in a manner similar to armored cable. Rigid conduit, which requires field bends, can be concealed or erected on the surface.
Each of these conventional wiring methods is essentially independent of the building construction, but conventional construction techniques and conventional wiring techniques result in basic problems and inefficiencies since the structure and the wiring do not constitute parts of the same system. For example, the rough wiring including boxes, wires and conduits must be installed prior to installation of drywall. Drywall must also be cut to expose receptacle and switch boxes and plaster must be used to smooth any rough surfaces or mistakes. Also, the exact location of the boxes may no longer be possible after the installation of the drywall. Installation of the switches and outlets occurs after the drywall has been installed, thus requiring two trips by an electrician. Furthermore, such a system is not readily adaptable to changes in the wiring after installation of the drywall. These problems with the installation of electrical power wiring are compounded when other wiring systems, which are installed in frame structures, are considered.
There have been a number of suggestions for simplification of these conventional procedures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,389 disclosed a modular wall structure having raceways defined in modular prefabricated wall panels in which wires extend continuously in a bottom raceway. However, such raceways would be interrupted by obstructions such as doorways. Another approach has been simply to mount the wiring on the exterior of the wall. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,595 discloses a telephone distribution system in which the wiring is mounted on the surface of an interior wall. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 867,412 filed May 15, 1986, a continuation of application Ser. No. 646,334 filed Aug. 31, 1984, now abandoned, discloses a premise wiring system including power, telephone, data and cable television conductors. Rails mounted on the exterior of the walls adjacent the baseboard provide not only conduits for the respective wires but also means for mounting receptacles and connectors. Other electrical wiring systems which can be mounted on the surface of a wall are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,464,052 and 4,479,687. U.S. Pat. No. 2,175,145 discloses an electrical distribution system in which the wiring is embedded within a molding which can be positioned at the junction between a wall and a floor. While each of these systems do add a certain degree of flexibility to an electrical distribution system, mounting the wires in an exterior molding or rail does possess certain aesthetic drawbacks.
The present invention not only provides the flexibility of these exterior distribution systems, but permits the wiring to be recessed behind the walls as with conventional wiring. Furthermore, a system according to this invention allows a substantial amount of rewiring, unlike conventional recessed systems.